


Rockstar

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, The Northern Hues!Dan, jenna kinda sorta inspired this thank u love, not much tho its okay folks, young dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "Give a guy a chance," he breathes."Where's the fun in that?" You ask.





	Rockstar

Your back thuds against the wall and you pull Dan closer to you by the front of his shirt. He laughs against your lips, reaching down and clumsily undoing his belt. Your tongue teases against his and you can taste the bitter of smoke and alcohol. A hand slides up to lock in his hair, pulling gently and he grunts.  
  
"Give a guy a chance," he breathes, cracking his eyes open and looking down at you. You laugh and help him with his jeans, pushing them and his scruffy old boxers down around his thighs.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" You ask, voice low.  
  
Dan reaches up your skirt, pushing your dress up and pulling your panties down, rubbing over your clit with the flat of three fingers, "Never change."  
  
You jump and he catches you. You cling onto his shoulders, wrap your legs tight around his waist and giggle against his neck. He pushes the weight of his torso against yours, pinning you against the wall before slipping his cock inside of you. You suck a hickey on his throat as he bottoms out.  
  
"Last call, fifteen minutes for Northern Hues!"  
  
Dan rolls his hips and you moan. He squeezes your ass and you turn to catch his lips in your own.  
  
"Good thing you only need three," you quip.  
  
He laughs in breathless spurts, building a quick pace with his hips. You let your head tip back against the cool tile of the toilet. In your opinion, the only use it has is fucking or getting high. You're positive nobody has ever intentionally urinated in this room, unless it be on another person.  
  
Your hands drag down Dan's shoulders, onto his arms, squeezing at his biceps.  
  
"You like the guns?" He whispers, eyes wide and pupils blown.  
  
You laugh loudly, making his eyes cross and a moan leave him. He shifts you slightly and you're shuddering, trembling as you cum.  
  
"Have you named them?"  
  
" _Fuck_ yeah, thunder and lightning,"  
  
You're laughing again and it's worth it for the way he says your name. You quickly reach for his hair, pulling him back to you and he kisses you with his whole mouth, teeth teasing your bottom lip and tongue hot against yours.  
  
You swallow his noises and he swallows yours. He absolutely stinks of weed and tastes like he's a higher percentage than what he was drinking.  
  
"Fuck," you hiss.  
  
Dan breathes an, "I fucking know, right?" Before giggling, hitching between them, a gutteral noise following them out as he cums, making you laugh in turn. You slide down the wall a little as Dan goes slightly weak under you.  
  
He pulls out quick. You drop your legs from around his waist, bouncing on the balls of your feet before wrenching him back to you, kissing him hard and deep.  
  
You pull his boxers and jeans up. He buttons them and clasps his belt. You pull away from him, cupping his face, thumbing circles over his cheekbones and smiling brightly.  
  
"My little rockstar!"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't liked anything I've written so I wrote the one thing I know I can do. Porn.
> 
> Sorta inspired by Pouring Colour (http://archiveofourown.org/works/13498298) by @nishikinomaki
> 
> Title - Rockstar - Nickelback - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmeUuoxyt_E (shut up they're good)


End file.
